Forever Running
by Hermione Salvatore Potter
Summary: They needed help... And had only one option left.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries or Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi everyone :) My name is Aria and this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy. BTW Ron doesn't exist in this story. He dies in his first year. Harry and Hermione are still best friends though.

* * *

Hermione dried her tears emotionlessly and looked at her best friend with a forced smile "I'm OK Harry. As horrible as it sounds, I knew something like this would have eventually happened"

Harry frowned and moved closer to her "Hermione…it's OK to be sad"

Hermione shook her head "No it's not" she started "Not when our lives are in danger. Not when _your_ life is in danger. I can't think about them. Not now at least."

Harry's eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at her. It was his fault her parents were dead. But even now, what she was most concerned about was his well-being.

Before he could turn around to leave the tent her voice stopped him "I don't blame you Harry."

"…You should"

Hermione broke their eyes contact and looked at her hands. No, she didn't blame Harry. Not in the least. But still, there was a tiny part of her that wandered… Could her parents deaths have be prevented if she had not befriended Harry all those years ago? Maybe. But did that make her regret befriending him? No. Finally, she sighed and walked towards him. Her brown eyes looking up into his green one's "I think I know someone who can help us find the remaining Horcruxes. It's a long shot but…it's worth a try"

Harry's eyes grew curious as he looked at her "Really? Who?"

"His name is Niklaus."

* * *

_Two years ago_

_Her tear filled eyes were watching the scene before her with anger and sadness. He was packing every single one of his cloths. That only meant one thing. He wasn't planning on coming back. Why was he doing this? Why was he leaving? "Nick! Please just tell me!"_

_Klaus turned around for a split second to look at her "I don't have time for this Hermione. My plane leaves in an hour."_

_Hermione rushed forward and grabbed his arm, using what little strength she had to turn him around. Although she knew she would have never succeeded had he not wanted her to "So that's it? After everything. All these year…you're just going to pack up and leave?"_

_Klaus growled impatiently. He really didn't have time for this. "Pull yourself together luv. It's not the end of the world."_

_She let go of his arm as if she had been burned. "Does my father know?" she asked weakly._

_Klaus zipped up his bag and turned around to fully look at her "No. And it's gonna stay that way"_

"_Isn't he supposed to be your best friend?" She spat out more harshly than she intended. She came to a horrible realization as she saw guilt flicker behind his light blue eyes. "You compelled him…and I'm guessing my mom too. How could you?"_

_His response hurt her more deeply then she cared to admit. "I would have compelled you too. But seeing as you're a witch, that isn't possible."_

_Tears trailed down her face. " I _trusted_ you! You've been a friend to me since I was five years old! How could you just…"_

_Something in his expression changed when he saw her tears. Before she could continue he cut in "I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ Hermione. Look luv, I've filled all of your bank accounts. You will never have a need for anything for the rest of your li-"_

"_I don't want your money!" she barked _

"_I don't care if you want it or not but you're going to have it."_

_She sobbed "No! Please just wait…"_

_Klaus smiled at her sadly "Goodbye 'Mione"_

_And then he was gone._

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath before focusing her mind on the tracking spell. The location she was searching for appeared on the piece of paper in front of her just as she had expected."It's...ready. But…I…I just…"

"Hermione…you don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable. I could just talk to him myself"

Hermione shook her head "No, he won't help you Harry. I have to be there. "

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Harry broke it " So where are we going?"

"This is…weird"

"What is?"

Hermione frowned at the paper in her hand " Nothing. It's just. My cousin lives here. In mystic falls"

"Mystic falls?"

"It's in America"

Harry shrugged "It's probably just a coincidence" Silence "Hermione…How is this…Vampire going to help us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "He's not just _any_ vampire Harry. He's an _original._ He has a lot of power and a lot of powerful witches and wizards at his side. _Wiccan_ witches Harry. Their magic is different than ours. They might be able to help us track the remaining Horcruxes"

Harry shrugged "Well, we don't have anything to lose. Might as well try it."

* * *

Klaus gripped the phone in his hand tightly. "I will kill everyone you're ever_ met_." he hissed.

"_Don't you know? I don't care anymore. Thanks to you"_

He growled "Don't be stupid Stefan. I can make your life a living hell. Bring me back my family and I _may_ spare you"

"_How about...no? Get your hybrids out of town Klaus or I'll destroy every single one of your siblings. I have to go now. Have a nice day!"_

He clenched his jaw before tightening his hold on the phone and destroying it in his hand. What the hell was he- _knock knock_

He growled and walked towards the door, opening it harshly.

_Bloody. Hell._

"Hello Nick…Long time no see"

* * *

A/N: So...what do you think? :) Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

She felt every single blood cell in her body turn cold when she looked into his eyes. Something was different about him. He looked much more colder…much more guarded. It was true that Nicklaus had never been a friendly man. But she had never been afraid of him…until now.

He hadn't said a word. A few more seconds passed and still, nothing. She was beginning to get uncomfortable. Well, _more_ uncomfortable.

"Em…this is my friend Harry Potter" she said, pointing at Harry. "I… Listen, can we come in?"

"What are _you _doing here?" he spat out harshly._ Why in the bloody hell is she here? And why the hell does she look so…disgustingly unhealthy?_

Hermione felt her heart drop at his tone. This was not the kind of reunion she was hoping for. "I-we needed help. So I thought-"

Klaus' eyes narrowed into slits. "You thought wrong. Leave. And don't come back here."

The door was slammed in her face before she could reply.

"I thought you said you were friends" Harry spoke up for the first time since they had arrived.

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears "We were. I didn't expect him to…act like that."

Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Hey, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. That guy looked like he had some serious issues." A moment of silence passed between them. "So…should we go back then?"

She nodded sadly, defeat shining in her eyes "Yes. Just let me do something first." She took a deep breath before... "HEY! YOU POUNCE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW. THAT IS IF YOU _CARE! _YOU BLOODY ARROGANT PRICK!"

Harry didn't have time to feel shocked about her use of language because as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the front door opened wildly and revealed the same vampire that had shut the door in their faces seconds ago. "_What?"_

Hermione chuckled bitterly at the look on his face "Yup. They're dead. Life is funny like that. One moment you think you have everything and the next…it's all gone.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Dead? They were DEAD? How? Why?_

"How?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even and emotionless.

Hermione clenched her jaw. "They were targets…because of me. Our world is in the middle of a war. And…our side is losing."

Klaus turned his head towards Harry sharply, anger burning in his eyes. "This is your fault. I told Hermione not to get involved with you. But you just had to suck her into your pathetic little life didn't you? _You're_ the reason her parents are _dead._"

Harry dropped his head and looked at the ground sadly. He was right. It _was_ his fault. He never should have befriended anyone when he arrived at Hogwarts. He was the reason his friends were so miserable. Maybe he should just leave Hermione too…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione's furious voice "Don't you dare say that! It's not Harry's fault. I was going to be targeted anyway because of who my parents were!"

She threw a disgusted glance at Klaus' direction before grabbing Harry's arm "Let's get out of here. I don't know why I even bothered"

Klaus growled "Get inside. Then we'll talk" he hesitated slightly before stepping aside from the doorway. When he saw no one moving he sighed impatiently "I don't have all day _luv._"

She looked back at him with an expression he had hoped to never see on her face again. Disappointment. "And I don't have time to waste on you. Goodbye Nick"

And then they were gone

* * *

Harry sighed. That was their last chance…their last _hope._ What were they supposed to do now? How were they going to fight Voldemort and an army of death eaters alone? It was official. They were both going to die. It was a fate that had to be accepted. But that didn't mean that they weren't going to fight to their very last breath.

Harry looked down at the girl he once fancied himself in love with and gave her a small smile. No, everything would not be ok. But at least they still had each other.

She returned his small smile with an even smaller one of her own before bringing out her cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_

"Tyler?"

"_Yeah, who is this?"_

"It's Hermione"

"_My _cousin_ Hermione?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes "Do you know any other Hermiones?"

"_Ha-ha. What's up cous? It's been a long time."_

"Yes, it has been" she replied quietly "I'm sorry for your loss by the way. I heard about what happened to your father."

"_Em…thanks."_

"Look, the truth is I'm back in mystic falls. I arrived a few hours ago and I need a place to stay

"_Well, you know you're always welcome at our place. But what the hell are you doing back in mystic falls?"_

"Can't a girl just randomly come by to visit her relatives?"

"_Do you _really _want me to answer that?"_

"…Ok, your right. That is kind of weird. I'll explain everything later."

"_Please tell me you're not planning on doing anything dangerous" _

Hermione grinned "Ask me no questions and I'll tell no lies" Silence "Don't worry it's all under control" _It really _really_ isn't_…

"_That's exactly what you said before accidentally turning me into a rabbit a few years ago."_

Hermione cringed "I've apologized for that! ...Listen, I've got to go…. So I'll see you tonight?"

"_Yeah, I'll see you later" _

She hung up the phone and shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans. "Are you hungry?"

Harry looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow "Em…Hermione? I thought we were leaving…"

"_You_ are. I'm going to stay here for a few more days. I want you to stay with Lupin until I get back. Ok?"

Harry shook his head "No No _No. _Unacceptable. The plan was that we stick together. _Remember_?"

"I _know_. But I'll have a better chance at convincing Klaus to help us if you're not here." She explained "And don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. I'll be here 3 days tops."

Harry frowned "I don't think this is such a good idea Hermione…"

Hermione took his hand in hers and smiled at him softly "Just trust me OK?"

Harry rolled his eyes "I hate it when you play the trust card."

Hermione grinned "I'll see you in a few days Potter"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? Please don't forget to leave a review.

Sorry for the late update by the way.

I love you all,

Hermione Salvatore Potter


End file.
